nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Superboss
Superbosses is a term used by the Xenoblade community to refer to enemies that are above the maximum level in Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles 2. They are usually meant to be the final challenge in those games and are usually only defeatable with post game level characters and equipment. ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' Except for Final Marcus, the Superbosses that are over level 99 will always be red-tagged regardless of the party's level. The red tags augment the Unique Monsters' agility, damage resistance, and damage dealt to targets. These level 100+ Unique Monsters also have several special abilities. This makes them extremely dangerous to an umprepared player. These superbosses appear after the events of Mechonis Core, except for Final Marcus, which appears starting on the first visit of Valak Mountain. List of Superbosses *'Final Marcus' is a Slobos that can be found at level 100 at Three Sage Summit only at night in Valak Mountain. It deals close range spike damage and can double attack very frequently. *'Ancient Daedala' is a Mechon that can be found at level 105 to the east of the Wreckage Beach landmark on the Fallen Arm. It can detect targets at a very long range in all angles. It fires a powerful laser at the party on sight. It also deals Ranged Spike damage. *'Despotic Arsene' is a Bunnia that can be found at level 108 north of the Glowing Obelisk landmark in Satorl Marsh. It can continually cast haste on itself to increase its auto-attack speed. *'Blizzard Belgazas' is a Behemoth that can be found at level 114 at the very end of Valak Mountain, at the Great Glacier. It has a large topple damage spike. In addition, many of its arts receive massive buffs during a blizzard. *'Avalanche Abaasy' is a Dragon that can be found at level 120 in Three Sage Summit in Valak Mountain at night during a blizzard. It has an Instant Death counter Spike and can frequently double attack. It is the strongest Superboss in Xenoblade Chronicles. ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, eight Unique Monsters are over level 99. All Superbosses except Gladiator Orion and Tyrannotitan Kurodil only appear during the final chapter. Level 100 normal minor enemies that may be summoned by them, such as Ground Caterpiles, are not considered superbosses, and neither are the minor enemies in the Challenge Battle Mode. List of Superbosses *'Gladiator Orion' is a Driver that can be found at level 100 at the Hallowed Godswood Shrine, near the Way of the Practitioner on the Cliffs of Morytha. Unlike most of the others, he can be battled when the party first reaches the area. *'Reeking Douglas' is a Skwaror that can be found at level 104 in the Brigands' Hideout on the right upper level of Gormott Province. *'Pernicious Benf' is a Behemoth that can be found at level 109 at the Aegishammer on Temperantia. *'Cloud Sea King Ken' is a Squood that can be found at level 110 near the Central Ether Boulder in the Kingdom of Tantal, but only when it is foggy. There is an upgraded version in Challenge Battle Mode that is level 140, but it does not have the drops that makes the regular Cloud Sea King Ken interesting. *'Mk. VII Arek' is a Sovereign that can be found at level 114 on the Lv. 4, Megrez in the World Tree. It is accompanied by a Grandum Sovereign and a Valta Sovereign that he can summons again in battle. *'Artifice Ophion' is an Artifice that can be found at level 117 at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins on the Cliffs of Morytha. Defeating it grants the player Ophion's Data Terminal, which allows access to a Treasure Trove that is the only source of Dilaton Chips outside of Challeng Mode. *'Chickenheart Dagmara' is a Pippito that can be found at level 120 in the Old Factory in the Empire of Mor Ardain. A level 100 version can be fought in Challenge Battle Mode but it don't have the drops of the regular Chickenheart Dagmara. *'Tyrannotitan Kurodil' is a Titan that can be found at level 130 in the Profaned Place in Temperantia. Like Gladiator Orion, it can be battled when the party first reaches the area, provided the party has the required field skills to free it. It is the highest level superboss in the game but regular enemies with higher levels are found in Challenge Mode. Category:Xenoblade Superbosses Category:Xenoblade terminology